The Lion and the Badger
by TenToo
Summary: James Potter has made a name for himself over many years. He's now the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and trying to enjoy a bath when Professor Longbottom's daughter, Alice, walks in on him. He's always fancied her, is it finally his chance to act?
1. Chapter 1

James sauntered down from Gryffindor Tower, admiring all of the paintings that he passed by daily but never truly took the time to study at length. It was nearing curfew and he had his invisibility cloak tucked in his bag over his shoulder as he knew he would be needing it to avoid the ancient Filch who incessantly clung to life. He didn't care about getting detentions but he was too busy with Quidditch practice to deal with them. He reached the fifth floor and passed by the Boris the Bewildered statue, continuing down four doors until he reached the Prefects' Bathroom. As Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, James had every right to use it now, as if that had stopped him before. He had been using it for years.

James muttered the password, "Phoenix Fire", and the door swung open. He walked in and ignored the toilets to his right and headed straight for the large pool sized bathtub on the other side. The numerous bath taps were calling his name. He set down his bag and shed himself of his robe and boxers. He walked over to the taps and turned on his favorite one: it shot out green bubbles that smelled like fresh cut grass. It reminded him of home in Godric's Hollow and always relaxed him. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, feeling a calm wash over him.

He sat on the edge of the pool, letting his legs dangled in the water, waiting for it to cool slightly - he didn't fancy scalding hot water. When it had muted to a mild burning hot, he slipped into the depths of the pool, swimming around a bit before settling on the bench at one of the edges. He leaned against the smooth, cool marble and shut his eyes, only to open them when the creaking of the door alerted him of an intruder. He quickly spun around and was met with the sight of Alice Longbottom. A sly smile spread across his face. Her Hufflepuff Prefect pin was clasped on her orange robe.

She almost backed out of the room. "I didn't realize anyone else would be in here. It's so close to curfew." She stayed rooted where she was, like her feet were cemented into the marble floor.

"I fancy late night baths myself." James responded, turning in the bath to face her fully. He rested his arms on the floor and laid his head on them, looking up at her under his eyelashes.

"You were here first; I'll just leave you to it." Alice made to leave but James called, "The more the merrier. I won't look, Alice. Trust me."

Alice stared at the door, unsure of what to do. James wasn't exactly the most honest person on Earth; he was always one for mischief. What if this was just another one of his pranks? James waited, noting the deliberation that was so obvious in her shoulders - they were tensed in a way that wasn't natural. He could read the internal battle going on in that beautiful head of hers.

She took after her mother in hair: long, blonde, wavy. But her eyes matched her father. He didn't like that. When he looked into them, he didn't want to be thinking about Professor Longbottom, who was sleeping peacefully somewhere in the castle, no doubt. He always found himself staring into her beautiful green eyes only to be snapped out of it by her father, who had the same green eyes. It was always a shock and he wished that she had inherited her mother's brown eyes too.

Alice finally turned around walked toward him. She said, "Do you mind if I turn on my favorite taps?"

James shook his head and said, "Not at all. Help yourself, Ms. Longbottom."

Alice turned on several taps; one spouted pink foam, another yellow bubbles, a third blue foam. The fragrances coming off of them overpowered his fresh cut grass but he didn't protest; she was joining him in the bath, there was nothing better than that. He leaned back again and shut his eyes, muttering, "Let me know when I can look again."

Alice smiled to herself as she looked over at James. His black hair was dripping wet and plastered to his head, not sticking up and messy as usual. He looked much like his famous father, Harry Potter. It was impossible to separate the two. Their fathers were good friends, had remained so even after the war. Alice and James had had only one class consistently since being sorted in different houses: Herbology. Her father was the Professor. He loved telling tales of the war and always told of how heroic Harry Potter was. It embarrassed James greatly, he always blushed. It was cute, his embarrassment. She found it endearing and always was on the receiving end of a stern talking-to by her father after class for making goo-goo eyes at his mate's son.

She made sure his eyes were still closed as she disrobed and slid into the water. She settled down and made sure that plenty of bubbles were covering her before she said, "Open."

James eyes flashed open and he seemed to be looking for any hole in her bubble barricade. His eyes settled on her face and he said, "Why are you out so late? Aren't you scared of getting caught by Filch? He would tell your father."

Alice shrugged. "He's too slow to catch me."

"Sure..."

Alice eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you out so late?"

"I have ways around Filch."

"The cloak of invisibility?"

James scowled, _how had she known that?_ Alice could read that on his face. She said, "It's not a secret. It's a Deathly Hollow. It's a known fact that your family are descendants of the Peverells. You are the eldest son of the known owner of the cloak of invisibility. Therefore, he would have given it to you, likely on your eleventh birthday or shortly before you set off for your first year at Hogwarts."

"Nice deduction, Sherlock." James said, snarkily. "You should join the Wizard Cops when you leave here."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice remained quiet for several minutes. She didn't know who Sherlock was and didn't care to ask. She was lost to her thoughts and didn't notice James moving closer to her, inch by inch. She opened her eyes and he was right next to her. She jumped but didn't shy away.

"For someone who came here to bathe, you haven't even gotten your hair wet." James said, cupping both hands under a large pile of bubbles. Alice began to back away from him, knowing what he was up to but he caught her quickly and her whole head was covered in suds. She wiped the soap from her eyes and jumped at James, forgetting that they were both very, very naked. They were both covered in bubbles and through the foam, their eyes met; desire meeting desire. James grabbed Alice's hips and pulled her toward him, their bodies collides and he backed them against the side of the pool and the bench. Her hands snaked around his neck and one disappeared into his soapy hair. Their lips collided hard and James' tongue parted Alice's lips, exploring her mouth fully. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she felt his member harden against her leg. He smiled against her lips before breaking free from them.

He asked, "Have you ever…?"

Alice shook her head. She was awfully comfortable being with a naked man as a virgin, he remarked. "You?" He wished she hadn't asked.

"A few." Was all he said. She hushed. He cleared his throat, trying to keep the mood alive. "Let me show you how it's done." She seemed to like that idea.

James reclaimed her lips and released her hip, sliding his hand up her body to her breast. He thumbed the nipple, feeling it harden under his touch. It always brought pleasure to him. He brought up his other hand and did the same to her other breast. He whispered, "You can feel free to touch me too."

Alice was apprehensive but she slid her hand down his back then around his front. She ran it along his muscled chest and abs, from those long hours on the Quidditch pitch. He was one of the Beaters and very strong for his lanky build.

James' hand slid down her body until he reached what he craved the most. He wished he could know how wet he had made her; the water made that completely impossible. He ran his thumb over her clit and she let out a moan of surprise. She broke their kiss and looked him in the eye, shock clear in them. He asked, "Is this okay?"

She nodded. "Very."

He smiled and kissed her again as he thumb began to caress her sensitive bundle of nerves. Every few seconds she would let out a quiet, short moan. She didn't even know she was doing it.

Alice's tongue flitted into his mouth and she pushed him on the bench before straddling his hips. She was taking charge, he liked that. His length was pressing against her mound, ready for duty. She ran her hand down his body until she grasped him in her hand. It was his turn to moan. She began to pump him through her fist slowly. James moaned even louder.

Alice wanted him. She released him and placed her hands on his shoulders, breaking free from their lengthy, sloppy kiss. James didn't take his eyes off of hers as he reached down and guided himself to her entrance. The water provided a natural lubricant to allow him to slide in easily — she gasped in pleasure. James began to pump up into her, grabbing her hips tightly, likely bruising her in the process. He fucked her hard, forgetting that it was her first time and that he should probably take it slow for her sake. She was gasping in pleasure or pain, he wasn't sure. She was gripping his shoulders like she would fling off if she loosened even a bit.

"Slow down, James." She said between thrusts. Her words came in spurts as he fucked her sporadically. James slowed to a grinding halt and told her to get on her knees against the edge of the pool. She did as she was told and he got behind her, roughly shoving himself back in without any guidance. He gripped her hips again, not before smacking her ass as hard as he could through the water. She moaned at the contact. Her walls were beginning to clench up and he could tell that she was close. He reached around her body and caressed her breasts, pinching and pulling at the nipples as he did so. She moaned loudly; it echoed off of the walls. That was her undoing. Her pussy pulsated around his cock as she came powerfully on him. He moaned at the sensation as he continued to fuck her through it. He was panting from exhausting. Fucking in water was hard work. She leaned against the side of the pool; spent. He continued to thrust into her as he neared his completion. He grabbed her breasts again and played with her nipples as he came hard, his cock pumping out into her pussy. She moaned at the sensation — what a thing to experience your first time. He spun her around in the water and placed a kissed on her forehead.

"What's going on here?" Came the drawl of Argus Filch, the wizened caretaker. James knew that he should have brought the Marauder's Map.


	3. Chapter 3

Filch had waited not so patiently for them to dress then made them march to Professor Longbottom's quarters. They walked through the castle then to the grounds where the Herbology greenhouses were. Professor Longbottom's office and living quarters occupied the last greenhouse. It took him a few minutes to answer the door. They heard a lot of banging around and stumbling before Longbottom emerged, disheveled and with a robe hastily tied around his body.

He took a few moments to realize what was before him and the fact that it was still pitch black outside meant that this was nothing good. Professor Longbottom asked, "Why are you here at this horrible hour, Filch? I'm trying to sleep. Some of us have to teach in the morning and don't just…Actually, I haven't the faintest clue what you even do other than wake me up when I would rather be looking at the back of my eyelids."

Longbottom's diss didn't seem to faze Filch in the slightest. He said, "I caught your daughter in a rather compromising position with Mr. Potter here."

Longbottom looked at his daughter then settled on James. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "Yes, _erm_, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Punish them. Detention. Do something, _Professor_." Filch said sourly before turning on his heel and marching away as quickly as an elderly man could.

Longbottom glared at Filch as he stalked away and muttered, "_Git_." He then turned his attention to his daughter and his friends' son. "Erm…" He shifted uncomfortably before stepping aside and sweeping his arm toward his quarters. "Please, come in."

James and Alice walked passed him into his sitting room, glancing awkwardly at each other. There were two red chairs in front of an empty fireplace with a side table in between. Across from the door was a small kitchen and a table. To the left presumably was his bedroom. Longbottom told them to sit down by the empty fire. They did; he placed logs in the fireplace and promptly lit it; fire erupted from the logs and warmth quickly filled the room. He turned around from the fireplace and looked down at them.

It made James feel even more uncomfortable; had he been standing, he wouldn't have been feeling as strange. Neville was very tall and James was fairly tall, having inherited the Weasley height thankfully. Normally, he didn't feel intimidated by Neville, they actually were friends. Currently in Neville's sitting room though, it was different. Probably because he had just shagged his daughter silly.

Neville seemed to be thinking of something to say but kept coming up short. His mouth opened but no words came out until he finally said, "I'm going to have to write to your parents, James. And Alice, I shall have to speak with your mum." Alice looked down at her lap, seemingly about to cry. James took her hand, hoping Neville wouldn't notice. But of course he did and instead of getting upset as James had assumed he would, he smiled. Neville said, "I think it's time you kids went to bed."

"What about our detentions?" James asked.

"Erm." Neville said, tapping a finger to his chin as he thought. "Perhaps helping me trim up the Venomous Tentacula before they take over Greenhouse Three would do the trick." He clapped his hands together. "Now, how about I escort the two of you back to your respectful dormitories as curfew has since passed."

The two stood up and followed the professor out of his quarters and across the grounds. They continued to hold hands as they walked next to Alice's father. Again, Neville was having a hard time finding the right words. They had reached the castle when he finally said, "I must say that I am disappointed in you, Alice. I expected more from you. You shouldn't be sneaking around the castle with a boy, no matter who." He cast an apologetic look at James who nodded in understanding — this talk was for Neville's daughter not for his friend.

"I know, Dad." Alice said, looking at the stone floor. They walked toward the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room. It was a short walk and they were met with a surprise at the barrels that served as the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitory.

"Dominique?" James said, raising his eyebrow as his cousin. Dominique swung around, her strawberry blonde hair disheveled. She was dripping wet, smelling strongly of vinegar. James' stomach turned. "What happened to you?"

"I did the wrong rhythm. I can't get in." She didn't say this all at once. She did it through several hiccups and slurs. She was drunk to say the least.

"You're not even a Hufflepuff, Ms. Weasley." Neville said. He gave his daughter a light push toward the door. "You go to bed now, Alice, we'll talk in the morning." He looked at James and nodded toward his cousin. James rolled his eyes and sighed. James walked over to Dominique and took her arm. He said, "C'mon, Dom, let's go back to the Tower."

"But my boyfriend's in there!" She whined, pointing aggressively at the barrels that Alice had disappeared through.

"Yeah, well, we all have things we want through there."

The three set off for Gryffindor Tower. It was a long walk and Neville had a lot he wanted to talk about with James but Dominique's presence was a problem. Although, she was a little out of it. She was leaning on James' shoulder, probably drooling slightly. He just went for it. "James, what you did tonight was unacceptable. You know that I like you, but I can't let my fondness for you get in the way of my daughter's well-being and reputation. She is only sixteen, she's not ready for any of this. Blimey, I'm not ready for this. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

James nodded. "Yes. I don't understand though, how her being with me will hurt her well-being or reputation."

"Well, maybe 'well-being' wasn't the right word, but 'reputation' sure was." Neville said as they neared the Fat Lady. "The kids in class talk. I've learned over the past year how many young women you've had a romp with." James opened his mouth to protest but Neville raised a hand to silence him as they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. "Don't speak. I need you to understand that as Alice's father, I don't want you dating my daughter. I'm sorry James. Now go inside and take care of Dominique."

At the mention of her name, Dominique smiled at Neville and placed her hand on his arm. She slurred, "You're cute."

"And married and much too old for you." He said before heading back down the stairs.

"Perhaps you should keep your knob in your pants." The Fat Lady said.

"Oi, shut it, you daft cow!" James hurled back before practically yelling the password. The Fat Lady swung forward with such force her painting almost knocked him over had he not dove out of the way.

"Piss off!" He yelled as he heaved Dominique through the portrait hole and into a chair. He sat down across from her and sighed. _Now what was he supposed to do?_


End file.
